Une situation et des sentiments communs à tous
by Sangoline
Summary: Naruto et Sasuke sont des amis d'enfance. Naruto aime Sasuke et à du mal à gérer la situation. Désolé, j'suis pas doué pour les résumés!


Titre: Une situation et des sentiments communs à tous.

Type: sasunaru.

Genre: shonen-ai, yaoi.

Disclamer: On ne peut pas vraiment dire que c'est du vol! C'est juste un léger emprunt!

**BONNE LECTURE!**

Une situation et des sentiments communs à tous.

_**...: Vraiment? Pourtant, on dirait.**_

_**Naruto**__**: Puisque j'te l'dis!**_

_**...: tu es sur? Parce que...**_

_**Naruto**__**: Mais oui! Pourquoi tu dis ça?**_

_**...: Ba je ne sais pas, vous êtes toujours en train de vous engueuler et de vous réconcilier.**_

_**Naruto**__**: Ca c'est parce que monsieur croit toujours avoir raison, mais au final tout ce qu'il arrive à faire, c'est de me taper sur les nerfs!**_

_**...: Si tu le dis, mais j'ai quand même de gros doutes.**_

_**Naruto**__**: J'le dis pas, j'le cris haut et fort! Alors au faite Hinata, j'te savais pas aussi dévergondée! Gaara ma raconté vite fait votre folle nuit! Eh ben j'suis épaté! ^^ (c'est pas vrai mais j'ai vu juste, hihihi!).**_

_**Hinata**__**: ... [toute rouge]...**_

Hum, j'aime ce silence après l'affrontement (remporté par moi évidement). Vous savez quelque chose sur quelqu'un qui est un secret? Plus précisément un couple pas encore dévoilé? L'une des personnes de ce couple a décidé de parler avec vous d'un sujet très épineux vous concernant? Pas de problème, prenez l'avantage en parlant innocemment de son secret! Subtile hein? Quoi qu'il en soit moi Uzumaki Naruto viens d'être démasqué par Hyuga Hinata! Eh merde! Résultat: je nie tout en bloc. Nan sérieux, il est hors de question que j'admette ouvertement mon amour sans faille pour cet imbécile d'Uchiwa, non, non et non! Non mais sans blague! Je m'le suis déjà avoué à moi-même c'est déjà pas mal, nan? Et pis les gaffes ça existe. Et, je n'ai absolument pas envie mais, alors pas envie que Sas'ke le sache! Je vois déjà sa tête, exactement la même quand il a essayé de manger un champignon, alors qu'il hait ça. En clair la crise cardiaque assurée! Attendez vous savez pas encore tout, c'est mon meilleur ami (d'où en partie ma réticence à lui avouer mes sentiments). J'me prends souvent la tête avec et tout mais, notre amitié fonctionne (enfin à partir du moment où je ferme ma gueule). Le plus drôle, c'est qu'on est amis depuis l'enfance, c'est marrant!

Et c'est à peu prés vers l'âge de 11 ans et demi que je me suis aperçu qu'il ne me laissait pas indifférent. A cet âge là, on commence à entrer dans les grandes classes (première année de collège je crois) et on a les hormones qui chauffent encore, encore et toujours (oui je suis précoce et alors?). Et encore avant c'était rien comparé à maintenant! Mes hormones ne chauffent plus, ils brûlent! (C'est ça l'abstinence!). Et là, j'ai grave envie de me faire cet Uchiwa!

_Nom__: Uchiwa._

_Prénom__: Sasuke._

_Age__: 23 ans (un an de plus que moi)._

_Profession__: tueur à gages, nan j'plaisante mais, ça se pourrait! Chef d'entreprise (reprise familiale)._

_Aime__: me mettre en colère, m'allumer un max (plaignez moi sérieux, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à cacher mon émoi), se masturber (je suppose tout comme moi il n'a pas eu de petit(e)s copin(e)s). Non, la masturbation n'est pas malsain et encore moins un délit, et puis si il n'y avait pas la masturbation, y aurait encore plus de viols, enfin c'est ma vision des choses!, me rendre jaloux (), et critiquer mes idées! _

_Déteste__: le fait que j'ai raison et pas lui, Hinata (je sais pas pourquoi), la télé réalité (on comprend pourquoi, c'est d'une débilité, oui ba nan je ne regarde pas ça, étonnant hein?), ah ouais le truc que j'ai jamais compris, il déteste dormir à côté de moi, tain il entend mes pensées de viols le concernant ou quoi? C'est suspect!, et les chats! (Pourquoi? j'en ai aucunes idée!)._

_Quoi? Nan, nan, je n'ai pas oublié le fait qu'il m'aime pas parler, c'est juste qu'en ma compagnie, il se révèle bavard! Faut croire qu'il fait un blocage avec les autres._

_Loisir(s)__: le kendo (le plus intéressant c'est après l'entrainement : LES DOUCHES! Comment je sais? Ah ah c'est un secret!)_

_Qualités__: sexy (trop), intelligent (j'adore les intellos), très joli cul, toujours là pour moi, adorable, franc, sérieux, fidèle (du moins en amitié)._

_Défauts__: ne comprend pas tout les signaux que je lui fais, boudeur, parfois cruel, moqueur, n'aime pas le contact avec les autres._

Vous savez des fois pour me défouler, me venger, je m'amuse à l'allumer, on sait jamais un jour il pourrait avoir l'idée de se jeter sur moi, l'espoir fait vivre! ... ... ... Sans succès, vous l'aurez deviné! C'est terrible quand ce n'est pas réciproque, je dirais même douloureux, très douloureux, hein? N'est ce pas en partie la définition même de l'amour? L'autre partie étant bon, agréable, jouissif et j'en passe et des meilleures mais, curieusement, lorsque l'on se sépare de quelqu'un, ou que l'on aime en secret (comme moi quoi), on oublie totalement la partie joyeuse. Certains sont parfois un peu tristes, d'autres déprimés, voir à l'extrême anéantis. Pour ma part, j'en suis la phase de déprime mais, bientôt, ça ne devrait plus tarder à toucher l'extrême. Comme Sasuke dirait "tu es vraiment trop sensible" (c'est bien vrai). S'il savait! C'est qu'il se doute de rien le p'tit père, c'est en partie ce que je lui reproche inconsciemment. Tiens, en parlant de lui, faudrait peut être que je me magne, il doit m'attendre. Vous voulez que je vous dise un truc drôle? (enfin je trouve), depuis tout à l'heure Hinata n'a pas bougée d'un poil, a la même teinte rouge sur le visage avec un truc en plus, un sourire béat sur les lèvres, si ce n'est pas beau l'amour? A là là, j'me demande si... si Sasuke était mon amant, est ce que moi aussi, j'aurais ce sourire béat sur mes lèvres? Je ne le saurais jamais, triste réalité!

_**Naruto**__**: A plus Hina ...**_

_**Hinata**__**: Hein? Heu oui.**_

J'suis grave à la bourre, faut que je pique un sprint sinon...GALERE!

Putain, j'l'entends d'ici "Naruto, tu me fais encore une seule fois attendre et tu vas voir ce qui vas t'arriver" ou du genre "la prochaine fois, fais moi penser de te laisser en plan", en clair des réflexions pourrîtes, comme sont humeur d'ailleurs! Ca y est j'arrive avec beaucoup de retard mais, un seul morceau... Je crains le pire, il est adossé à un mur, les bras croisés sur son torse, je m'approche avec appréhension (on ne sait jamais! Prudence est mère de sureté).

_**Naruto**__**: Désolé, Sas'ke d'arriver en retard.**_

_**Sasuke**__**: T'as 20min de retard, j'espère que tu as une bonne excuse!**_

Je ne vais quand même pas lui dire que si je suis en retard c'est parce que je pensais à lui quand même!

_**Naruto**__**: Ah, j'ai croisé Hinata et la conversation n'en finissait plus!^^ (C'est du joli, moi qui n'aime pas lui mentir).**_

Heu au final, je crois que je n'aurais pas dus lui répondre ça, rien qu'a l'entente de "Hinata", il a fait sa tête des mauvais jours, c'est mauvais pour moi!

_**Sasuke**__**: Bon, on y va?**_

Quoi? Même pas une claque derrière la tête?

_**Naruto**__**: Dac... cord.**_

J'ai raté un épisode là! Bon passons, vous vous demandez où nous allons? Ah ah surprise, surprise!^^ Nan sérieux, pour ma part, j'ai besoin d'un sweat et d'un jean et le connaissant il en fera de même, et après direction la librairie, rayon mangas (évidement). Ce qui est sur, ce n'est pas devant lui que j'achèterais un manga yaoi, il me cataloguerait vite nan? Enfin j'dis ça il n'aurait pas tord, je suis bien homo, pervers et fier de l'être! Un problème avec ce que je viens de dire? Non? Parfait! De toute façon, si c'était le cas, alors arrêtez de lire tout de suite!... C'est bizarre, depuis qu'on est entrés dans le magasin, j'ai la cruelle sensation qu'il me fait la gueule... C'est donc une heure trente plus tard, que nous avons finis nos emplettes. Normalement, une heure aurait suffit, si monsieur n'avait pas voulu lâcher l'affaire! En effet, à cause de cet abruti, voilà qu'à présent nous avons le même jean mais, je tiens à souligner, que je l'avait vu en premier! Quoi? Ba non, ça n'arrive pas qu'aux filles! Tan pis, si les gens pensent que nous sommes ensemble (moi perso, sa me dérange absolument pas, c'est pour lui que je dis ça! A l'occase sa se verra pas).

En ce moment même, nous sommes dans la rue, en train de marcher, sagement l'un à côté de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Sas'ke se fasse bousculer violement par un petit con (un branleur quoi). Pour lui éviter de se rétamer, j'ouvre les bras pour le réceptionner mais, c'est trop fort et nous tombons tout les deux. Et comme pour amortir ma chute, je ferme les yeux, mais bon la douleur est quand même là! Et lorsque, j'ouvre mes yeux, je m'aperçois avec stupeur que nos lèvres sont scellées. J'ai tout à coup chaud, mes hormones sont en marches, mes yeux doivent briller car, je sens les larmes aux coins de mes yeux mais, je me retiens de toutes mes forces. De plus, Sasuke me fixe (c'est encore plus gênant!), je ne veux pas faiblir devant lui mais, le contacte avec ses lèvres est si fort, si bon, si chaud, même en rêve je n'espérais pas autant. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se reprend, mettant fin à ce baiser inespéré et s'excuse. Etant toujours sous le choc (agréablement surpris cela dit), je ne le sens même pas qui m'aide à me relever. Une fois debout, je croise son regard... C'est trop d'émotion d'un coup et... PAF, je m'évanouis dans ses bras. Lorsque je me réveille, je suis allongé sur un banc, ma tête posée sur les genoux de mon succulent ténébreux. Ah la vie est parfois bien faite! Il s'aperçoit que je suis conscient, je fais donc pour me relever mais, il m'en empêche... Pourquoi?

_**Sasuke**__**: Si tu te relève trop vite, tu risque d'avoir la tête qui tourne, attends deux ou trois minutes pour te relever, idiot!**_

Il est trop mignon, il me fait craquer quand il est comme ça: attentionné et tendre (un amant parfait)! Bon le "idiot" à la fin ne me plaît pas trop mais, je laisse passer pour cette fois.

_**Naruto**__**: Si je ne me relève pas tout de suite, tu te rends compte qu'il est possible que je me rendorme? Mine de rien, tu es assez confortable.**_

_**Sasuke**__**: Ca ne changerait pas de d'habitude, quand on va a des fêtes, tu finis toujours soit allongé sur mes genoux, soit affalé sur mon épaule et en train de baver par la même occasion.**_

Nan sérieux? Je... Je bave? Et il a vu sa? Ah nan la haine! Faudra que je fasse plus attention, ce n'est pas ma faute aussi, je déteste les fêtes qui s'éternisent et souvent je m'y emmerde et puis si j'y vais c'est parce qu'il y va, je pourrais franchement m'en passer. Eh! Mais attendez, si je bave, il est aussi possible que je... je...

_**Naruto**__**: Dis-moi, est ce que je parle pendant mon sommeil?**_

_**Sasuke**__**: ... Oui.**_

Quoi? Pas possible! (il m'a refroidit là). C'est galère tout ça! Putain et si jamais j'en avais trop dis? Comment se trahir soi-même façon Uzumaki en 3 étapes:

_1. Tu t'endors._

_2. Tu baves._

_3. Tu parles en dormant._

Et tout ça, en présence de la personne que tu aime cela va de soi, sinon ce ne serait pas un drame!

_**Naruto**__**: Et je dis quoi?**_

_**Sasuke**__**: Des conneries.**_

Ba voyons! En plus, ça ne me dit pas c'que j'ai dit!

_**Naruto**__**: C'est à dire?**_

_**Sasuke**__**: [soupire] "j'ai faim", "hum un bain chaud", "Je...Je... laisse tomber", des gémissements, ah et j'ai gardé le meilleurs pour la fin "tu fais chié ... ... Sas'ke".**_

Héhéhé, j'ai vraiment dis ça? Bah c'est vrai, tu ne vois même pas que je suis dingue de toi, pourtant je gaffe souvent et j'te donne des indices.

_**Naruto**__**: Heu... On va manger?**_

Eh hop là, changement de sujet, décidément je ne fais que ça aujourd'hui. La conversation qui risque de s'engager ne va pas me plaire. Il va me sortir "pourquoi je te fais chier?" et comme j'suis pas fou, je m'y aventure pas. Tain c'est mon jour, Hinata qui a tout devinée, notre baiser accidentel et mon évanouissement! Qu'est ce qui va encore m'arriver?

_**Sasuke**__**: Ouais allons-y mais, à cette heure le resto de ramen est fermé.**_

_**Naruto**__**: Pas grave! Un hamburger ça te dis?**_

_**Sasuke**__**: Ok. Et moi qui croyais que tu ne pouvais pas te passer de nouilles.**_

_**Naruto**__**: Eh bien tu crois mal, un hamburger de temps en temps sa fait pas de mal et pis j'ai envie d'un bon milkshake à la fraise bien frais pour le dessert (quoique le dessert ça se discute!).**_

_**Sasuke**__**: Très bien alors en route.**_

Nous nous mettons donc en route, Sas'ke me parle, je l'écoute et c'est alors que je vois la seule chose qui peut me faire craquer à part mon brun sexy.

_**Naruto**__**: Aaaaah, t'es trop mignon toi!**_

_**Sasuke**__**: HEIN?**_

_**Naruto**__**: Sasuke, regarde, il est trop craquant, tu ne trouves pas?**_

_**Sasuke**__**: Hn.**_

_**Naruto**__**: Waah, ça viens du coeur, c'est dingue ça! Tu n'as pas mieux?**_

_**Sasuke**__**: Pfff, toi et les chats!**_

_**Naruto**__**: Faut bien que je donne mon affection à quelqu'un ... [Tout bas] vu que tu ne t'aperçois de rien... [Prend un air innocent] et si tu veux j'peux déposer toute mon affection sur toi mais, je ne sais pas si tu supporteras mes caresses, mes câlins, mes bisous et dormir avec moi!**_

_**Sasuke**__**: … [Les joues teintées de rose].**_

_**Naruto**__**: Hihihi, ne fais pas cette tête!**_

_**Sasuke**__**: Bon tu le poses et on y va?**_

_**Naruto**__**: Nan.**_

_**Sasuke**__**: Comment ça "nan"?**_

_**Naruto**__**: J'ai décidé de l'adopter.**_

_**Sasuke**__**: Qu... QUOI? Tu peux répéter? Tu ne peux pas, ils ne le laisseront pas entrer!**_

_**Naruto**__**: Ce n'est pas grave, on mangera chez moi, c'est à 5min!**_

Et voilà, il boude! Héhéhé, il me fait fondre là! S'il continu comme ça j'vais pas faire long feu...

Arrivés devant le resto (enfin resto faut le dire vite), je l'attends dehors, le chaton dans mes bras, 15min plus tard le voilà et nous prenons la route de mon appart. Enfin chez moi, je pose mon petit minou à terre et me débarrasse de mes achats, Sasuke en fait de même et je mets mon... Heu les milkshakes au frigo. Pendant que Sasuke m'attend pour manger, mais c'est que je le ferais bien languir le beau gosse! Bon, revenons à nos moutons, donc je disais pendant qu'il m'attend, je prépare à manger et du lait pour le petit chat affamé (ba oui je n'ai pas de whiscats). Une fois chose faite, je m'installe en face de lui (pas du chat) et attaque mon hamburger et comme d'ab, je me bats avec la tranche de tomate et la salade!

_**Sasuke: Tu aurais pu le mettre par terre pour manger.**_

_**Naruto: Ah c'est bon, il est au bout de la table, il dérange pas et arrête d'être de mauvaise fois, hein Sasu-chan?**_

_**Sasuke: ... QUOI?**_

_**Naruto: Fais pas cette tête, ce n'est pas toi que j'appel comme sa, c'est le chaton!**_

_**Sasuke: C'est pire et pourquoi tu lui donnes mon prénom?**_

_**Naruto: Parce qu'il est trop mignon, sa fourrure à la même couleur que tes cheveux, un beau noir intense! Et puis Sasu ce n'est pas ton prénom, seulement ton diminutif, nuance!**_

_**Heu j'ai fais une légère gaffe je crois, j'ai insinué qu'il était mignon, j'ai vraiment pas ma langue dans ma poche. En plus, il a dut comprendre vu la tronche qu'il tire encore, on dirait qu'il a eu un choc, hihihi. Cependant, on dirait qu'il a une arrière pensée mais, de quel genre?**_

_**Sasuke: En tout cas, diminutif ou pas, tu ne l'appel pas comme ça, un point c'est tout!**_

_**Naruto: Ah allerrrr! Qu'est ce qui a? T'as peur que je rêve de toi en dormant avec ou quoi?**_

Naruto stop, ne joues pas à ça, tu perds toujours, tu vas te brûler les ailes et ça c'est très très mauvais pour toi. MDR, il est tout rouge, au final ya pas que moi, qui aura eu des émotions aujourd'hui.

_**Sasuke**__**: Trouves lui un autre prénom, c'est tout.**_

_**Naruto**__**: Hum... ... Ca y est je sais! Miko!**_

_**Sasuke**__**: Miko? Drôle de nom! Te connaissant sa a un rapport avec quelque chose. En plus, ça fait plutôt féminin je trouve.**_

_**Naruto**__**: Pour moi c'est mixte! Et puis Miko ça me fait penser aux glaces.**_

_**Sasuke**__**: Je n'y crois pas! Une marque de glaces! Tu n'as pas autre chose?**_

_**Naruto**__**: Bah quoi? Moi les glaces j'adore ça! J'avais pensé à milkshake mais ça c'est le nom de mon chien.**_

_**Sasuke**__**: T'as pas de chien.**_

_**Naruto**__**: Non mais, sa va v'nir! J'avais pensé à aller en chercher un à la SPA mais, si j'y vais, j'vais chialer. Rien que de les voir là en cage et tout triste, je ne peux pas. Donc j'en aurais un quand j'aurais le courage d'y aller.**_

_**Sasuke**__**: T'es vraiment trop sensible. Comment tu feras quand tu seras véto et que tu devras en piquer un?**_

_**Naruto**__**: Eh bien, je le ferais avec un pincement au cœur et pour me consoler, j'irais voir l'élu de mon cœur!**_

En clair toi.

_**Sasuke**__**: Hum intéressant et qui est l'élue de ton cœur?**_

Eh merde! Vite, vite une réplique!

_**Naruto**__**: Hum... Tout n'est que supposition, je ne suis pas encore véto et pour l'élu rien n'est encore joué.**_

_**Sasuke**__**: En clair de belles paroles pour du flanc.**_

_**Naruto**__**: J'ai juste beaucoup de passion et de dévotion, avec une touche d'appréhension.**_

Oh oui de la passion et de la dévotion ça j'en ai! Et du courage, j'en ai 1% à tout casser, enfin pour ce qui concerne l'amour! Bah quel peureux je fais! Un claquement de doigts et je suis à toi! J'peux déjà presque rien te refuser, je te cède toujours tout. Malgré tout mes efforts pour te tenir tête, tu gagnes toujours, c'est rageant.

_**Naruto**__**: Tain tu fais chier...**_

_**Sasuke**__**: Tu peux répéter?**_

Qu... Nan, je n'ai quand même pas parlé tout haut? ... Si?

_**Sasuke**__**: Naruto?**_

_**Naruto**__**: ... ... ... ... Dis pourquoi tu me rabaisse la plupart du temps? Sérieux quand tu fais ça, t'arrives à me faire déprimer. Et généralement quand t'es comme ça, c'est que ça ne va pas! C'est parce que je t'ai dis que si j'étais en retard c'était à cause de Hinata? C'est ça hein? Mais elle t'a fait quoi pour que tu l'a déteste autant?**_

_**Sasuke**__**: ...**_

_**Naruto**__**: Evidement tu ne me réponds pas, comme d'habitude! Tu as si peu confiance en moi?**_

_**Sasuke**__**: Ce n'est pas ça...**_

_**Naruto**__**: MAIS C'EST QUOI ALORS?**_

_**Sasuke**__**: Elle m'a volée quelque chose de très important pour moi.**_

_**Naruto**__**: ... **_

Quelque chose de très important à ses yeux? Mais quoi? J'ai envie de pleurer, j'aimerais tant que ce soit moi mais, la réalité est autre puisque Hinata n'est pas amoureuse de moi, que moi non plus je ne le suis pas d'elle, c'est juste ma meilleure amie. Je le déteste, mais je l'aime tant! Sait-il à quel point il me fait souffrir? Il a réussit à me mettre de mauvaise humeur.

_**Sasuke**__**: Naruto, ça va?**_

_**Naruto**__**: Hein? Heu oui.**_

_**Sasuke**__**: On aurait dit que tu avais vu un fantôme, t'es devenus tout pâle d'un coup.**_

_**Naruto**__**: Ya de quoi tu ne crois pas? Du tac-o-tac tu me sors qu'il y a quelque chose de cher à ton coeur, excuse mais, sa fout un choc. De plus, je suppose que tu ne voudras pas me dire ce que c'est!**_

_**Sasuke**__**: Tu supposes bien!**_

_**Naruto**__**: Tain, c'est rageant! Moi, j'te dis tout enfin presque tout, et toi, tu me dis rien, tu ne crois pas qu'il y a inégalité?**_

_**Sasuke**__**: Oh presque tout! Donc toi aussi tu ne dis pas tout!**_

Qu'est ce que je n'ai pas encore dit!

_**Naruto**__**: Ah arrête, ya qu'un truc que tu ne sais pas et que tu ne sauras pas! Et puis, toi tu dis que dalle, alors n'essais pas de m'avoir, c'est moi qui domine là! Donc quand tu seras disposé à me le dire, je te dirais ce que je t'ai caché durant toutes ces années!**_

_**Sasuke**__**: Années?**_

_**Naruto**__**: Désolé, mais j'en ai déjà trop dit! Fais le moi savoir quand tu te seras décidé!^^**_

Eh ouais! Chantage, pour un coup que c'est moi qui ai l'avantage, autant en profiter!

_**Sasuke**__**: T'es vraiment têtu.**_

_**Naruto**__**: Et toi froid et distant avec moi.**_

_**Sasuke**__**: ...**_

_**Naruto**__**: ...**_

_**Sasuke**__**: Bon j'vais y aller, au faite tu as oublié ton ipod à la maison mais...**_

_**Naruto**__**: Mais?**_

_**Sasuke**__**: Je te le rendrais une fois que tu m'auras dit ce que tu m'as caché!**_

_**Naruto**__**: Ah ba tu peux t'le garder alors, d'ailleurs j'en ai un autre.**_

_**Sasuke**__**: J'aurais essayez au moins. Bon aller...**_

_**Naruto**__**: Attends! Heu... Tu veux pas rester avec moi, je voudrais regarder l'exorciste mais tout seul je n'ai pas envie...**_

_**Sasuke**__**: T'es pas tout seul t'as ton Miko d'amour!**_

_**Naruto**__**: Ahahah, serais-tu jaloux? Ah allerrrrrrrrr mon Sasuke d'amour!**_

_**Sasuke**__**: Grrr, kjrjfnerklnfler.**_

_**Naruto**__**: Qu'est ce que tu ronchonne?**_

_**Sasuke**__**: Rien.**_

_**Naruto**__**: Alors tu restes? Et pis après on pourra se mater GTO si tu veux? Je sais que tu aimes donc...**_

Donc j'en profite à mort, surtout qu'il y a quand même pas mal d'épisodes héhéhé! J'pourrais te garder à côté de moi plus longtemps, AHAHAHAHAH QUEL STRATEGE!

_**Sasuke**__**: Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les films d'horreur? **_

_**Naruto**__**: Je n'aime pas mais j'me sens con quand les autres en parle, alors j'veux le voir! Alors t'as réponse?**_

_**Sasuke**__**: Ok, c'est bien parce que c'est toi!**_

_**Naruto**__**: J'espère bien!^^**_

Donc pendant que Sasuke prépare le film et ferme les volets (tain l'angoisse), je fais un petit coin pour dormir à mon p'tit Miko d'amour comme dit si bien Sas'ke! Une fois fini, je rejoins Sas'ke sur le canapé avec une couverture pour nous deux et me prépare à pétocher à mort!

Le film commence et à peine 15 min plus tard, je serre le bras le Sasuke contre ma poitrine cache ma tête de temps à temps sur son épaule et commente le film...

_**Naruto**__**: Ah mais c'est horrible ce qu'elle fait dans les escaliers aaaaaaaaah!**_

_**Sasuke**__**: Naruto, arrête de me serrer si fort, j'en sens les palpitations de ton coeur sa me déconcentre.**_

_**Naruto**__**: Ah nan j'te lâcherais pas! Ah j'vais pas en dormir de la nuit! Sas'keeeeeee dors ici s'il te plaiiiiiiittttttt!**_

_**Sasuke**__**: Est ce que j'ai vraiment le choix [regarde Naruto qui fait la moue, les larmes aux yeux], nan évidement.**_

Une fois le film finit, je me sens soulagé mais, ça m'a trop foutu la trouille, heureusement que Sasuke était là, fiou! Si j'étais resté tout seul avec mon p'tit chaton, il m'aurait pas était d'un grand secours!

_**Naruto**__**: Bon ba place à GTO!^^**_

_**Sasuke**__**: Hn.**_

C'est franchement mieux, non seulement c'est marrant et ya toujours une morale à retenir! Mais ça m'a pas empêché, au bout du cinquième épisode de m'endormir sur Sasuke.

Et c'est à je ne sais pas quelle heure que Sasuke me réveille et me dis d'aller me coucher. Je m'exécute et il me suit, je lui file un pyjama et je mets le mien, enfin je dors torse nu donc j'enfile juste mon short.

_**Naruto**__**: Sasuke, qu'est ce que tu fais? Tu ne comptes tout de même pas dormir par terre!**_

_**Sasuke**__**: Si.**_

_**Naruto**__**: C'est hors de question! Je sais que tu n'aimes pas dormir avec moi mais tu vas faire un effort, parce qu'il est hors de question que je te laisse dormir par terre! Encore j'aurais un lit une place, je comprendrais, mais la c'est un deux places alors ramène tes fesses! Et puis je te déconseille de dormir sur le canapé, j'en ai fait l'expérience, crois moi tente pas!**_

Et c'est en silence qu'il me rejoignit dans mon lit douillet et n'ouvra la bouche juste pour dire:

_**Sasuke**__**: Naruto, la prochaine fois que tu me baves dans le cou, j'te préviens tu n'en sortiras pas vivant!**_

Pour toutes réponses, je fis un petit ricanement et nous sombrons tous les deux, dans un sommeil profond.

Le lendemain je me réveille et là, gros choc, Sasuke dort toujours pour ça ya pas de problème mais, le truc stupéfiant c'est qu'il me tient fermement contre lui! Et tout à coup j'ai l'idée du siècle... Et si j'en profité? Enfin dans le bon sens, j'parle pas de le violer! Nan je parle de profiter de son étreinte et de me rendormir. Oui c'est ce que je vais faire. Je laisse donc ma tête dans son cou, me sert un peu plus contre lui et je n'arrive pas à croire que je fais sa mais, je passe ma jambe entre les sienne frôlant son... sexe, je pousse sans le vouloir, un soupire de bien être et me rendors en me disant, que lorsqu'il se réveillera, il va me faire une crise cardiaque! Mais pas de panique j'ai appris le massage cardiaque et le bouche à bouche!^^

Je me réveille car, je sens Sas'ke bouger. Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je le vois qui se réveille aussi et à ma plus grande surprise, il n'est pas étonné, j'en reste coi!

_**Sasuke**__**: Naruto, respire, si tu es dans mes bras c'est parce que c'était le seul moyen pour que tu arrêtes de t'agiter cette nuit. Tu as dus faire un cauchemar à**_ _**cause du film.**_

Hein? J'ai fait un cauchemar? ... ... ... ... [Réfléchit]... ... ... ... AH OUI! Ah j'men rappellerais de l'exorciste!

_**Naruto**__**: M... Merci.**_

_**Sasuke**__**: En tout cas c'est fini, tu ne regardes plus de films d'horreurs, tu m'as compris? **_

_**Naruto**__**: Ah mais les films d'horreurs me font rien, c'est juste quand sa parle de possessions et des trucs dans le genre que sa passe pas! **_

_**Sasuke**__**: Hn, heureusement pour toi que je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui.**_

_**Naruto**__**: Ba ne fait pas la tête! T'as vu, sa prouve que t'as bien fait de rester, imagine si j'étais resté tout seul avec Miko! J'pense que le chat aurais eu la trouille plus que moi, alors que toi tu as réussis à me rassurer et tout sa sans que je m'en rende compte! Au final tu as tact!**_

_**Sasuke**__**: Hn. Pour la peine c'est moi qui prends une douche en premier.**_

_**Naruto**__**: Comme tu veux, comme ça j'pourrais dormir encore un peu.**_

_**Sasuke**__**: Pas question toi tu te lèves et tu me prépares un p'tit dèj, tu me dois bien ça, tu m'as fait passer une nuit épouvantable avec tes p'tits gémissements!**_

_**Naruto**__**: Quoi? Ca t'a existé?**_

_**Sasuke**__**: Naruto, t'as gueule, dis pas n'importe quoi! [ferme la porte de la salle de bain avec force].**_

Hihihi! C'était à prévoir! C'est agréable d'être en position de force de temps en temps! Bon ce n'est pas tout mais faut que je fasse le p'tit dèj et Miko doit avoir faim il est déjà 11h. Une chose est sure, lui a peut être mal dormit mais, moi sa faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi, comme quoi un homme peut tout changer!

Alors que j'entre dans la cuisine, je m'aperçois que cette nuit, un ouragan est passé! La cuisine est en désordre, le rouleau de sopalin est tout déchiqueté, le lavabo est couvert de traces de pattes de chat, et le peu d'armoires que j'ai (faut dire que mon appart est petit donc petite cuisine) sont presque toutes ouvertes. Et ce n'est pas tout, ya un paquet de pâtes renversé, il a joué avec une ou deux boîtes de conserves. Il a dut s'éclater le pussycat! Tiens en parlant de lui où est-il? Je le cherche partout, dans ma chambre, le salon, j'ai même eu l'idée d'aller dans la salle de bain voir (ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manquais) mais, je me suis résigné. Bon première merde dès le matin, Miko est aux abonnés absents, il est introuvable! Bon ba tan pis, il doit se cacher quelque part, il finira par v'nir. Alors, je me dépêche de nettoyer cette merde, et prépare le p'tit déj. L'envie de faire des crêpes me prend, je prépare donc tous les ingrédients qu'il me faut et au moment de prendre la farine, j'ai la peur de ma vie, en effet, au moment où j'ouvre l'armoire (la seule fermée d'ailleurs), Miko me saute dessus! Ah Ah! Il a été prit à son propre jeu, c'est ça quand on s'attaque à la cuisine d'Uzumaki Naruto! Tain je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait l'Uchiwa mais, il est long! Bah t'en mieux parce que pour l'instant ya rien de prêt! Trente minutes plus tard tout est prêt et Sasuke sort enfin de la salle de bain.

_**Naruto**__**: Pour que tu y sois resté si longtemps, ma douche a due être comblée! Alors de mauvaise humeur?**_

_**Sasuke**__**: Oui, sa fait du bien même si il y a des choses plus intéressantes à faire sous la douche. Et pour info, je suis toujours de mauvaise humeur.**_

J'ai halluciné ou il a fait allusion à faire l'amour sous la douche? Moi pas de problème sous la douche, dans une baignoire, c'est quand il veut! Mais bon, ça m'a quand même foutu un choc là, de la façon qu'il disait ça on aurait dit une invitation! Arrrrgggg faut vite que j'aille prendre ma douche parce que j'suis en train de me faire une image dans ma tête: Sasuke me prenant sous la douche, sa a ravivé la flamme de mon érection tout sa! En plus, la façon dont il mange sa crêpe, tin ce n'est pas possible qu'il fasse ça innocemment!

Je pars donc prendre ma douche, une fois la porte fermée à clé (obligé), j'enlève mes vêtements et me rends compte que mon érection à grandit plus vite que je ne le pensais. J'allume la radio, ouvre l'eau de la douche, cherche la bonne température (chaud très chaud) et me pose la fameuse question "je me masturbe ou pas?", je réfléchis longuement. Deux options s'offrent à moi:

_1. je me soulage._

_2. d'un coup sec je mets l'eau froide._

Nan je ne peux pas faire ça, je déteste trop le froid pour faire sa! L'option une me semble la meilleure et la plus facile, après c'est qu'un truc de conscience, pour ma part, elle entièrement d'accord avec moi! En plus, n'avais-je pas prémédité cela à l'avance? En mettant la radio pour couvrir, au cas où je n'arriverais pas à retenir un cri? Bien sur que oui!

Donc c'est décidé, je fais ce que j'ai à faire!

Une fois chose terminée, je finis de prendre ma douche et me sèche. Je me rhabille et sors de la salle de bain pour rejoindre Sasuke dans la cuisine et manger une crêpe voir trois! Mais Sasuke n'était pas de cet avis, en effet, ce connard à bouffé toutes mes crêpes!

_**Naruto**__**: Alors c'était bon?**_

_**Sasuke**__**: Mouais.**_

_**Naruto**__**: Comment ça mouais?**_

J'vais péter un câble, la bouffe c'est sacré chez moi! Je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'en gouter une! En plus, il aurait pu dire oui pas "mouais". Tu vas mourir mon cœur!

_**Sasuke**__**: Naruto ne te fâche pas, si tu ne sais pas reconnaître une plaisanterie ça devient grave.**_

Et là, ce con se lève et se ramène avec le reste des crêpes! Sérieux des plaisanteries de ce genre, je m'en passerais!

_**Naruto**__**: Hum, désolé mais des plaisanteries comme ça, dés le matin, sa me fait absolument pas rire!**_

_**Sasuke**__**: Susceptible en plus!**_

Il m'énerve, j'vais lui casser sa belle gueule... Au final nan, sa serait dommage de ne plus pouvoir mater ses yeux si profonds, son joli nez, ses lèvres si ensorcelante et sa peau si blanche, si belle! Nan je ne peux vraiment pas l'abîmer! Je décide donc de me venger sur les crêpes avec du Nutella (Nutella quand tu me tiens), j'adore! ET JE VAIS TOUT MANGER!

Aussi, pour la peine, je vais les manger sensuellement et lentement, hahahahahahaha on ne s'attaque pas comme ça à Uzumaki Naruto!

_**Naruto**__**: Hum... Trop bon.**_

_**Sasuke**__**: S'il te plaît épargne-moi tes gémissements.**_

_**Naruto**__**: Sasu, sais-tu que le chocolat est un aphrodisiaque?**_

_**Sasuke**__**: Sasu? Aphrodisiaque? Depuis quand tu m'appelles comme ça? Si c'est pour me parler de tes expériences sexuelles avec du chocolat, je m'en passerais! [Ton acerbe].**_

_**Naruto**__**: Bah quoi, tu ne veux pas que j'appelle le chat comme ça, alors j'peux bien t'appeler comme ça nan? Et nan je n'ai pas l'intention de te parler de mes expériences sexuelles, je disais ça juste pour engager la conversation, mais comme d'ab tu prends tout au premier degré!**_

_**Sasuke**__**: Et c'est toi qui me dis ça!**_

Il m'énerve, il m'enerve! Bon puisque c'est comme ça, tu vas voir!

_**Naruto**__**: Ca y est, t'as repris ton air froid, j'me demandais quand tu allais justement le reprendre! J'te comprends vraiment pas, que tu fasses ça avec les autres je trouverais sa normal mais, avec moi, là, ça me dépasse. Mais qu'est ce que t'as? Et j'aimerais que tu me dises qu'est ce qu'Hinata t'as volé, merde! Ne me dis pas que c'est Gaara?...**_

Et merde, la bourde! Il me regarde l'air stupéfié. Oh, mais quel con je suis, j'me suis emporté! Mais, c'est juste que j'espère que ce n'est vraiment pas Gaara! Pitié faites que ça ne soit pas Gaara! Où à l'occase, il fait cette tête parce que j'ai deviné? ARRRHHHHGGGG NANNNNNN CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE! En plus, il ne parle toujours pas, putain. Il ne peut pas dire quelque chose là merde.

_**Naruto**__**: Heu... Sas'ke?... Houhou!**_

_**Sasuke**__**: Hein?...Heu...**_

_**Naruto**__**: Oui c'est un début, demain tu tentes la suite!**_

_**Sasuke**__**: Désolé, c'est juste que sa m'a foutu un choc de savoir que Gaara et Hinata étaient ensemble!**_

_**Naruto**__**: Oui, ba tu te tais ok? Sinon Gaara va me tuer! Alors tu ne m'as pas répondu!**_

_**Sasuke**__**: De quoi?**_

_**Naruto**__**: C'est Gaara la chose que t'a volé Hinata? Tu l'aimes?**_

_**Sasuke**__**: Ca va pas, t'es dingue! Gaara? Surement pas!**_

Fiouuuuu quel soulagement! J'ai cru que mon cœur allait lâcher! Bon ce n'est pas ça, ba c'est quoi alors? J'suis à la ramasse là!

_**Naruto**__**: Ba j'vois pas ce qu'elle a pu te voler.**_

_**Sasuke**__**: Hnn, bon cet aprèm tu veux qu'on aille se promener dans le parc?**_

_**Naruto**__**: T'es sérieux? Trop cool j'adore aller dans le parc!**_

_**Sasuke**__**: [Tout bas] C'est pour sa que je te le propose!**_

_**Naruto**__**: Hein? Qu'est ce que t'as dis?**_

_**Sasuke**__**: R... Rien! Bon en attendant j'vais aller me recoucher j'suis mort! Voilà pourquoi je n'aime pas dormir avec toi!**_

_**Naruto**__**: Oh désolé, tu aurais peut être préféré une nuit torride? Ah et puis te plains pas, tu te rends compte de la chance que tu as eu de dormir avec moi? Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde.**_

_**Sasuke**__**: hggfgkjgl nuit torride hgfhgffhgklmllm m'énerve hghgkhlmk**_

Hihihi, il marmonne encore, bon j'vais le laisser tranquille, une fois qu'il sera endormis, j'irais le regarder dormir... Il est trop mignon quand il dort, il a l'air si calme, si détendu, et lorsque j'entends sa respiration c'est comme une mélodie à mes oreilles et je peux aussi deviner que son souffle est chaud et doux. Rien que de le voir comme ça, sa me fait rougir. Alors que j'étais perdu dans ma contemplation, je ne le vis pas se réveiller et me parler.

_**Sasuke**__**: Ohé Naruto, ça va?**_

_**Naruto**__**: Heu... ... Oui? [rougis et détourne son visage en se rendant compte de la situation].**_

_**Sasuke**__**: Ca va? T'avais l'air perdu.**_

_**Naruto**__**: Ah c'est rien! Tu veux manger quelque chose? Il est 13h05! T'as rattrapé un peu de sommeil?**_

_**Sasuke**__**: Ouais, c'est bon, j'suis un peu moins crevé que tout à l'heure.**_

_**Naruto**__**: Si tu veux cet aprèm on ne va pas au parc et tu retournes chez toi pour te reposer.**_

_**Sasuke**__**: Nan c'est bon, je ne vais pas en mourir.**_

_**Naruto**__**: T'es sur?**_

_**Sasuke**__**: Oui, au lieu de t'inquiété comme ça, prépare moi quelque chose à manger, j'ai la dalle!**_

_**Naruto**__**: Ba voyons, tu ne veux pas non plus que je t'appelle maître tant qu'on y est?**_

_**Sasuke**__**: Hum sa me dérangerais pas! C'est toi qui décides!**_

_**Naruto**__**: Nan mais et puis quoi encore! Bon des nouilles sautées au bœuf, ça te va? De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix!**_

Je fis donc à manger pour nous trois, et oui Miko aime les nouilles, j'vais pouvoir faire des économies au niveau boîtes pour chat! Et oui, contrairement à Sas'ke, je ne suis pas bourré de fric! Alors que nous mangions je fus très étonné de le voir en reprendre deux fois, sa fait plaisir! Parce que Sasuke aimer quelque chose faut le voir pour le croire!

_**Naruto**__**: Bien mangé?**_

_**Sasuke**__**: Hum oui! Naruto si jamais t'échoues dans tes études de véto, j'peux toujours t'engager comme cuisinier.**_

_**Naruto**__**: Je rêve ou c'est bien un compliment que tu viens de me faire?**_

_**Sasuke**__**: Prends-le dans le sens que tu veux.**_

_**Naruto**__**: Ca t'écorcherais d'avouer que tu aimes ma cuisine? Tu sais, j'ai cuisiné pour toi, donc sa me ferais plaisir de t'entendre me dire que c'était bon!**_

_**Sasuke**__**: ... M'çi.**_

_**Naruto**__**: J'ai rien entendus!**_

_**Sasuke**__**: M...Merci.**_

_**Naruto**__**: Mais de rien! Tu vois, t'es mignon quand t'es comme ça! Bon ba on débarrasse, je fais la vaisselle et on y va? Faut que je passe au supermarché en revenant!**_

_**Sasuke**__**: ...**_

_**Naruto**__**: Sasuke remets toi, ce n'est pas la première fois que je te dis sa!**_

_**Sasuke**__**: ... ... ... [en train de débarrasser].**_

Ouais, bon ba, il est désespérant! Je fais la vaisselle et lui il l'essuie. Une fois terminé, nous sortons enfin, pour prendre la direction du parc. J'espère qu'on ne rencontrera pas ses croupies!

Après quelques minutes de marche, nous arrivons dans le parc et contrairement à ce que je croyais, le parc n'est pas vide! Il y a des vieux qui se promènent, des groupes d'amis et évidement des couples d'amoureux! J'aimerais trop être à leur place en se moment, avec Sasuke, cela va de soit! Je regarde l'endroit enneigé, j'aime ça, c'est très beau, malgré le froid. Au lieu de continuer par le lac gelé, nous prenons le chemin de la petite forêt qui s'y trouve et j'aperçois au loin, ce que je redoutais: les croupies de Sasuke! Putain, c'est pas que j'les aime pas, au contraire, elles sont gentilles! Quoique Sakura (j'ai souvent envie de lui en foutre une) et son caractère de sorcière et puis ses disputes avec Ino pour savoir qui aura Sas'ke me rendent, comment dire... ... GRAVE JALOUX... ... Mais je sais me contrôler, faut dire depuis le temps, j'ai pus m'améliorer.

Et évidement, elles l'ont repéré et sont à présent en train de courir, joli tableau c'est moi qui vous le dit! L'une ressemblant a un bisounours rose et l'autre à mon petit poney avec la tignasse blonde! Alors qu'elles sont plus qu'à 5 mètres de nous, elles se mettent à crier:

_**Sakura**__**: SASSUUUUKEEEEE!**_

_**Ino**__**: NARRRUUUUTOOOOO!**_

Hein? Comment ça Naruto? Elle a fumée ou quoi? C'est quoi ce délire? Ouais je sais, elle veut me niquer parce je suis en compagnie d'un certain brun ténébreux qui a la classe! Putain j'vais encore m'en prendre plein la gueule... Voilà, elles ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres de nous, je vois Sakura sauter dans les bras de Sasuke (j'vais la buter), tandis qu'Ino saute dans mes bras... ... ... [gros blanc dans son esprit... ... ... attention, tentative de reconnexion en cour] ... ... ... Dans mes bras! MAIS ELLE EST DINGUE! Nan sérieux là je ne comprends absolument pas ce qui lui prend, elle a pétée un câble, ce n'est pas possible autrement!

_**Naruto**__**: Heu Ino? Tu te sens bien?**_

_**Ino**__**: Ba oui pourquoi?**_

_**Naruto**__**: Heu c'est moi Naruto et Sasuke est à côté, tu ne crois pas que tu as fait**_ _**erreur sur la personne?**_

_**Ino**__**: Non ya pas d'erreur!**_

Alors là, j'y comprends mais alors STRICTEMENT RIEN, elle a vraiment pétée une durite!

_**Naruto**__**: Ba t'es pas sensée être dingue de lui?**_

_**Ino**__**: Ah c'est de l'histoire ancienne! C'est toi que j'aime maintenant!**_

_**Naruto**__**: Quoi, mais ce n'est pas possible!**_

_**Ino**__**: Si! Et je vais te prouver!**_

_**Naruto**__**: Co...Comment?**_

_**Ino**__**: Avec ça!**_

Et là, cette pétasse ose m'embraser! Putain, mais ce n'est pas possible ya mon petit poney qui m'embrasse! Je me ressaisis, la prend par les épaules et la fait se reculer mettant fin à ce baiser insensé, à ce baiser à sens unique et m'incline en disant:

_**Naruto**__**: Désolé Ino, je ne ressens absolument pas la même chose pour toi, tes sentiments me font plaisirs, mais ils sont à sens uniques.**_

Alors que j'étais tout fier de ma réponse, cette folle me répond:

_**Ino**__**: C'est pas grave, tu finiras par tomber amoureux de moi!**_

Je tourne ma tête vers Sasuke, je suis bouche bée et lui tout ce qu'il trouve à faire c'est d'hausser les épaules comme pour dire "j'y peux rien, tu te démerde". Fumier. Et dire qu'elle a fait tout ça devant lui...

_**Sakura**__**: Belle démonstration Ino, à mon tour!**_

C'est alors que Sakura se rapproche de Sas'ke et scelle leur lèvres. Un tas de sentiments font leurs apparitions dans mon cœur: de la surprise, de la jalousie, une énorme tristesse, de la rage, de la solitude. Mes joues me brulent ainsi que mon cœur, je regarde Sasuke, il est autant sous le choc que moi, il tourne aussitôt son visage vers moi et je tourne de l'œil pour la deuxième fois en deux jours.

_**Ino**__**: Na..Hé Naruto ça ne va pas? Qu'est ce que tu as? Réponds!**_

_**Sakura**__**: Attends, j'ai ce qu'il lui faut, une bonne paires de claques et le tour est joué!**_

_**Ino: T'es folle! Je ne te laisserais pas faire!**_

_**Sakura: Ah c'est bon, ce n'est pas la première fois que je le giflerais! La dernière fois c'était ya deux ou trois jours!**_

_**Sasuke: [Par terre, à genoux avec Naruto dans ses bras] Et pour quelle raison?**_

_**Sakura: Ah parce que je l'ai vu sauter au cou de Sasuke, pour qui il se prend? [se rend compte que c'est Sasuke qui lui a parlé et qu'il a tout entendu] ... Heuu...**_

_**Sasuke: S'il m'a sauté au cou c'est tout simplement qu'il était content que je l'accompagne le lendemain pour s'acheter des vêtements. Pour qui il se prend? Pour mon meilleur ami! Ca te va comme réponse? Alors maintenant dégage! [Ton très menaçant] Et je te conseille de le laisser tranquille, sinon tu auras affaire à moi.**_

_**Sakura: Mais...Heu ...Sasuke...**_

_**Sasuke: T'es conne ou tu le fait exprès, je t'ai dit de partir!**_

_**Sakura: Pourquoi tu le défends toujours? C'est bon, il est grand! C'est un homme merde! Il peut se débrouiller tout seul!**_

_**Sasuke: Oui c'est exact, mais Naruto à le principe de ne jamais porter la main sur une femme. Si tu étais un homme, il y a longtemps qu'il t'aurai explosé la gueule! Alors maintenant DEGAGE D'ICI TOUT DE SUITE! Je te préviens je ne suis pas comme lui, je n'ai pas le même principe!**_

[Et sur ce, Sakura partie en courant].

_**Ino**__**: Heu, je suis désolé.**_

_**Sasuke**__**: ... [Soulève Naruto et le pose sur un banc]...**_

_**Ino**__**: ...**_

_**Sasuke**__**: Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ce n'est pas toi qui viens de faire une scène.**_

_**Ino**__**: Faut lui pardonner, elle t'aime.**_

_**Sasuke**__**: Non, elle ne m'aime pas, elle aime juste mon physique et mon titre.**_

_**Ino**__**: Ba, heu... **_

_**Sasuke**__**: C'est marrant, alors comme ça, tu aimes Naruto, qui l'aurait cru.**_

_**Ino**__**: [Rouge] Oui, ba j'ai eu du mal à y croire aussi! Dis moi, c'est normal qu'il s'évanoui comme ça? Il n'a pas l'air malade pourtant!**_

_**Sasuke**__**: A vrai dire, sa m'inquiète aussi, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il me fait ça! Mais là, deux fois en deux jours, c'est bizarre, nan?**_

_**Ino**__**: Hum... Faut voir le contexte!**_

_**Sasuke**__**: Le contexte, comment ça?**_

_**Ino**__**: Qu'est ce qui c'est passé, avant qu'il s'évanoui?**_

_**Sasuke**__**: ...**_

_**Ino**__**: Sasuke?**_

_**Sasuke**__**: ...**_

_**Ino**__**: Tu sais, on ne pourra jamais savoir ce qu'il lui arrive, si tu n'y mets pas du tiens!**_

_**Sasuke**__**: J''estembrassés.**_

_**Ino**__**: J'ai rien compris! Moins vite s'il te plaît!**_

_**Sasuke**__**: [Soupire] J'ai embrassé Naruto sans le faire exprès.**_

_**Ino**__**: ... [En pleine analyse]... Je vois! Tout est clair maintenant! Si je me réfère à ce que tu viens de me dire et à l'événement d'aujourd'hui, ça ne peut être que ça!**_

_**Sasuke**__**: Que quoi?**_

_**Ino**__**: Chut, il se réveille!**_

Je me réveille, mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé? Ah oui, Sakura, elle va me tuer un jour!

_**Sasuke et Ino**__**: Ca va Naruto?**_

Putain, ils sont cons, ils m'ont foutu les boules! Ca alors, Sakura n'est plus là! Fiou, quel soulagement!

_**Sasuke**__**: Naruto?**_

_**Naruto**__**: J'ai mal à la tête! Mais sinon ça va! Ca me fait plaisir que tu t'inquiètes comme ça!**_

_**Sasuke**__**: ... [Apparition d'un énorme rougissement]...**_

_**Ino**__**: [Tout bas] Tiens, tiens, intéressant...**_

_**Naruto**__**: Tu as dit quelque chose Ino?**_

_**Ino**__**: Hein? Non rien, bon j'vais devoir y aller! Ah et Sasuke, j'te savais intelligent mais là, t'es à la ramasse! A plus!**_

_**Naruto**__**: Mais de quoi, elle parle? Elle a carrément changée de comportement.**_

_**Sasuke**__**: Me demande pas, j'en sais pas plus que toi.**_

_**Naruto**__**: Bon et bien, je vais rentrer. On se voit plus tard!**_

_**Sasuke**__**: Tu ne devais pas aller au supermarché?**_

_**Naruto**__**: Ah ce n'est pas grave, j'irais demain. Bon aller, j'dois y aller!**_

_**Sasuke**__**: ... Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend ?**_

Arrivé chez moi, je m'élance dans mon lit et me cache la tête dans l'oreiller (qui en passant était celui de Sasuke la nuit dernière). J'ai honte! Pourquoi? Parce que, encore une fois, au lieu d'affronter, j'ai tout simplement choisis la solution de facilité: m'évanouir! Mais c'est plus fort que moi, j'y arrive pas, affronter son regard, ça me mets mal à l'aise, c'est pesant. En plus, si je ne faisais pas ça, il pourrait facilement voir ce que je ressens pour lui. Je suis partagé entre deux envies:

_1. Tout lui avouer et ainsi soulager mon cœur qui devient de plus en plus lourd. Mais, il faudra que je subisse sa réaction. Elle peut être bonne ou alors, me prendre en pleine face des insultes homophobes, voir sur son si beau visage du mépris, de la colère, du dégoût et autre propos diffamatoires. En clair, il me rejetterait, ne voudrais plus être mon ami et ça je ne le supporterais pas!_

_2. Ne rien lui dire et garder cette douleur qui me saisie le cœur. Douleur, qui ne cesse de grandir au fur et à mesure des années, des mois, des jours, des heures, nan... des secondes! Par conséquent, me torturer mentalement comme physiquement (pas génial, génial). Oui, même si certains dise qu'en amour, il n'est pas question de sexe, alors c'est qu'ils n'ont jamais aimé passionnément une personne. Car, ce sentiment appelé amour, est au début ancré dans le cœur cependant, il le devient aussi dans le corps et donc chaque mouvement que fait l'être aimé devient de la provocation et le désir charnel se fait de plus en plus présent. Notre pouls va de plus en plus vite, la chaleur de notre corps augmente considérablement, une douleur se creuse dans le bas du ventre que l'on a envie d'assouvir et donc une envie incontrôlable de faire l'amour devient évidente, pressante, insaisissable, enivrante. Et la dernière chose à retenir, c'est que malgré le fait que le sexe est devenu pour certains un jeu, il est à la base une preuve d'amour entre deux personnes s'aimant réciproquement aussi fortes l'une que l'autre! Rien n'est plus beau qu'une personne se donnant entièrement par amour!_

J'ai un ami, enfin Gaara a une théorie des plus surprenante.

Voici sa théorie: a+b égal c (jusque là tout va bien c'est des maths), donc une traduction s'impose:

_- Le "a" signifie "affair" en anglais qui veut dire "liaison amoureuse" en français._

_- Le "b" signifie "boys" en anglais qui veut dire "garçons" en français (ça va pas trop dure)._

_- Le "c" signifie "chocolate" en anglais qui veut dire "chocolat" en français (sa non plus pas trop dur!)._

_Donc sa donne cela: Affair + Boys égal Chocolate!_

Vous vous demandez pourquoi chocolat hein? Je le lui ai posé la question et il m'a répondu que le chocolat représenté bien la relation de couple. Perplexe je lui ai demandé d'approfondir et m'a dit ceci:

_- Le chocolat au lait (fondant, onctueux, doux), c'est lorsque tout va bien, c'est fluide, la bonne humeur et la compréhension sont présentes dans le couple._

_- Le chocolat avec des noisettes ou du riz, c'est les petites tensions qui peut y avoir dans un couple (une fois les "tensions" croquées, elles disparaissent pour laisser place au doux chocolat)._

_- Le chocolat noir, représente les disputes, scènes de ménages plus ou moins graves (car, même après avoir fini d'avaler le chocolat, le goût amer reste)._

Je ne sais pas si vous avez compris mais, moi oui, d'ailleurs maintenant que j'y pense le chocolat peut même correspondre aux couples hétéros! Est ce une façon de la part de Gaara de me dire que quelque soit le couple, hétéro ou homo, les relations de couples sont au final pareilles?... Possible, il a une drôle de manière pour me faire comprendre les choses! Enfin vive l'embrouille! (c'est sa spécialité).

Mouais, mais bon même en sachant ça, ba j'suis toujours au point mort! Je ne sais vraiment plus comment me comporter, surtout chose plus grave, l'eau froide ne fonctionne plus sur moi depuis un moment! Arriverais-je à retenir mon désir? M'empêcher de faire une tentative de viol ?... Ah et pis merde, on verra bien, j'me prends trop la tête! De toute façon, Sasuke doit me prendre pour un gros débile, dés que quelqu'un l'approche de trop prés je suis silencieux et je fais l'indifférent, voir la gueule. Quand il me parle ou que la distance entre nous est trop réduite je pique des fards pas possibles. Le pire c'est qu'il se pose aucunes questions, il est vraiment pas fut-fut le p'tit père! Quel crétin! (oui, j'le pense pas vraiment!).

Franchement ya qu'un idiot comme moi, pour penser à ça, en étant allonger sur le lit et à regarder le plafond blanc! Tristement blanc d'ailleurs, c'est déprimant! Tellement déprimant que j'm'endors...

Deux jours plus tard, Sasuke m'annonce qu'il part en voyage d'affaire et ne sera pas là, pendant une semaine et me demande si je veux qu'il me ramène quelque chose! Sur le coup, j'ai pensé "cool, au moins pas de prise de tête", mais après avoir bien compris ce qu'il me dit, la tristesse s'empara de moi. Mon cœur, au lieu de battre la chamade comme il le fait toujours en sa présence, s'est arrêté un instant pour reprendre un rythme différent. Les battements me déchirant le cœur.

J'essais de reprendre contenance et lui dis, que s'il veut me faire plaisir, il n'a cas passer me voir dés qu'il sera revenu. Et dans mon élan, je lui dis qu'il va me manquer! Niveau conneries j'assure grave!

Et après, un au-revoir dés plus froid (putain j'hallucine), il partit dans sa limousine, en direction de l'aéroport! Connard! Sale bourge! T'as rien compris crétin! Je m'fais vraiment pitié, être attacher à lui comme ça, alors que lui en a rien à foutre, j'suis vraiment trop con! Cependant, une question subsiste dans ma p'tite tête: est ce que je me fais souffrir ou est ce que c'est lui? Je dis ça, parce que, j'me fais peut être des idées mais, quand on est seuls, il si doux, si gentil et si affectueux que j'ai l'impression qu'il éprouve les mêmes sentiments que moi. Enfin, je devrais dire "croyais" car, vu l'au-revoir de tout à l'heure, sa ma pas refroidis, sa ma carrément congelé! IMBECILE VA! ...

Les jours ont été très, très, très, très, très, très de chez très longs, interminables! J'ai boudé toute la semaine et j'ai été d'humeur massacrante, ce qui est plutôt rare chez moi. Je n'ai pas été en cour de toute la semaine, les rares fois où je suis sortis de chez moi, c'était parce qu'il fallait absolument que je me nourrisse (un repas par jour pour dire) et le chat aussi. Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour du retour de Sasuke et comme à son habitude, il viendra me voir demain ou après-demain! CRETIN! A mon horloge, il est 20h55, et comme dab je suis encore en train de me morfondre allongé sur mon lit! C'est épuisant... Je m'endors ...

Pendant que Naruto dormait, Sasuke arriva vers les 22h chez lui et pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, il avait l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose de très important. C'est pourquoi, il décida d'aller faire un tour...

_**...**__**: Hé Sasuke, tu es revenu depuis longtemps?**_

_**Sasuke**__**: Je viens d'arrivé.**_

_**Ino**__**: Ah c'est super! Tu vas voir Naruto je suppose!**_

_**Sasuke**__**: Ah ... [Se rappel ce que Naruto lui a dit avant qu'il parte].**_

_**Ino**__**: Tu devrais aller le voir, il ne va pas bien en ce moment.**_

_**Sasuke**__**: Co... Comment ça?**_

_**Ino**__**: Je ne sais pas, il n'a pas voulu parler! En plus, j'ai appris qu'il n'avait pas été en cour et...**_

_**Sasuke**__**: Et?**_

_**Ino**__**: Ba heu comment dire? Tu lui as fait quelque chose?**_

_**Sasuke**__**: Ba nan, pourquoi?**_

_**Ino**__**: C'est que depuis que t'es partis, il est de très mauvaise humeur!**_

_**Sasuke**__**: Naruto? De mauvaise humeur? Tu plaisantes?**_

Ino fit non de la tête et Sasuke était complètement largué, un Naruto de mauvaise humeur sa existe?

_**Ino**__**: [Soupire] Ahhh t'as toujours pas compris a ce que je vois! T'es vraiment long à la détente!**_

_**Sasuke**__**: Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?**_

_**Ino**__**: Je ne devrais pas te le dire, c'est à toi de comprendre!**_

_**Sasuke**__**: Mais comprendre quoi?**_

_**Ino**__**: Naruto essai en vain de te faire comprendre un truc.**_

_**Sasuke**__**: Ah et c'est quoi ce truc?**_

_**Ino**__**: PUTAIN MAIS T'ES TROP CON SERIEUX, IL T'AIME!**_

_**Sasuke**__**: Il... m'ai...**_

_**Ino**__**: Ah désespérant! Vas le voir! C'est réciproque nan?**_

_**Sasuke**__**: ...**_

Ino laissa en plan un Sasuke bouche bée et désorienté, au bout d'un moment de lucidité, il fonça chez Naruto.

Il arriva essoufflé devant la porte d'entrée de son ami, hésitant à toquer. Quand il se décida enfin à toquer, il n'eu aucunes réponses. Il insista encore une fois, toujours rien. Voyant de la lumière par dessous la porte, il décida d'entré. Il entra, retira ses chaussures et se mit à chercher Naruto du regard. Son regard se posa sur un adorable Naruto endormit mais, quelque chose clochait, sur son visage, aux coins de ses yeux, perlaient des larmes. Il décida alors de le réveiller...

J'entends mon nom, quelqu'un m'appelle, cette voix je la connais.

_**Naruto**__**: [Faiblement] Sasuke?**_

_**Sasuke**__**: Faut qu'on parle.**_

_**Naruto**__**: Ba heu si tu veux, attends deux minutes.**_

Je me rends dans la salle de bain. Qu'est ce qu'il a? Il est si sérieux. Oh non! Il a deviné et ce que je redoutais le plus au monde va arriver: il va me jeter. Pour pouvoir affronter ça, faut que je sois bien réveillé! Je me passe la tête sous le robinet d'eau froide, m'essuie le visage et je sors de là, en me séchant les cheveux. Je m'assis sur mon lit et attends qu'il commence à parler.

_**Sasuke**__**: ...**_

_**Naruto**__**: ...**_

_**Sasuke**__**: Je vais être direct Naruto, qu'est ce que tu m'as caché pendant plusieurs années?**_

_**Naruto**__**: Et toi qu'est ce que Hinata t'as volée?**_

_**Sasuke**__**: Ne réponds pas par une autre question!**_

_**Naruto**__**: Pourquoi je devrais te le dire? Après tout, tu t'en fous.**_

_**Sasuke**__**: Qu'est ce que t'en sais t'es pas dans ma tête.**_

_**Naruto**__**: C'est exact, mais ton comportement avec moi me le montre et c'est très clair! Si je te fais chier faut le dire et je te foutrais la paix définitivement.**_

_**Sasuke**__**: Qu...**_

_**Naruto**__**: Après tout je me suis toujours demandé comment on avait pu être amis si longtemps! Un coup t'es gentil et doux et l'instant d'après t'es froid et cruel. Dis moi j'ai vraiment été ton ami ou c'était juste que tu avais pitié d'un petit pauvre comme moi, aussi bête qu'une poule?**_

_**Sasuke**__**: Quoi! Pourquoi tu dis tout ça? Je n'ai jamais eu pitié de toi et tu n'es pas bête!**_

Je cache ma tête dans mes mains appuyant mes coudes sur mes genoux et continu de parler.

_**Naruto**__**: [Pas l'air convaincu] Ah ouais vraiment?**_

_**Sasuke**__**: Na... Naruto.**_

_**Naruto**__**: Sais-tu à quel point c'est dur? Surtout quand...**_

_**Sasuke**__**: Quand quoi?**_

_**Naruto**__**: Nan rien, laisse tomber ça n'a plus d'importance.**_

_**Sasuke**__**: Naruto quand tu dis sa tu pourrais au moins me regarder dans les yeux.**_

_**Naruto**__**: J'en ai pas envie.**_

C'est alors, qu'il s'approcha de moi, se mit à genoux et essaya de me retirer les mains de mon visage. Evidement, je résiste mais il l'emporte et il se fige en voyant que je suis en larmes. J'en profite donc pour le repousser et me remettre dans ma position initiale. Et dans mon élan, je décide de lui avouer, au point où j'en suis j'ai plus rien à perdre.

_**Naruto**__**: Très bien, comme tu veux savoir, je vais te le dire ce que j'ai caché depuis tant d'années. Je t'aime depuis qu'on est petits, au début j'ai essayé de te le faire comprendre en faisant des allusions ou des gestes mal placés mais tu n'as jamais rien compris. Et en fait, plus les années passées, plus mon envie de te le dire c'est affaiblie et j'ai perdu tout mon courage. J'avais donc décidé de ne jamais rien te dire, à vrai dire je savais que sa ne me passerais pas facilement, d'ailleurs c'est toujours pas passé, mais bon je fais avec. Mais même en ayant pris cette décision, sa ne m'a pas empêcher de me vendre sans le faire exprès et le plus drôle c'est que encore une fois tu n'as jamais rien compris! Je suis étonné que tu t'en rendes compte maintenant.**_

_**Sasuke: [Gêné] ... A vrai dire c'est Ino qui me l'a dit.**_

_**Naruto: J'me disais aussi... Bon et bien maintenant que tu sais, tu peux partir et me laisser tranquille. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne viendrais plus te voir.**_

_**Sasuke: Heu attends! Heu tu ne me demande pas de réponse? En plus je ne t'ai pas dis pourquoi je n'aimais pas Hinata.**_

_**Naruto: C'est bon je sais déjà ta réponse! Attends pourquoi t'emplois le passé en parlant de Hinata?**_

_**Sasuke: Tu ne peux pas savoir ma réponse avant de l'avoir entendue. Pour Hinata c'est simple, depuis que je sais qu'elle est avec Gaara et bien je n'ai plus besoin de la haïr, on peut dire que je me suis trompé!**_

_**Naruto: Heu je ne suis pas tout là! Tu t'es trompé?**_

_**Sasuke: Naruto, il n'y a pas que moi qui suis aveugle, toi aussi tu l'ais!**_

_**Naruto: De quoi tu parles? Et je ne comprends toujours pas pour Hinata!**_

_**Sasuke: Ce que Hinata m'avait volée c'était toi.**_

_**Naruto: ...**_

_**Sasuke: Je pensais qu'elle t'aimait et que toi aussi tu l'aimais. Et ça, sa me rendez jaloux et possessif.**_

_**Naruto**__**: Ja... Jaloux.**_

_**Sasuke**__**: Oui Naruto, jaloux. Tu vois, toi aussi tu es aveugle, parce que moi aussi j'ai essayé de te faire comprendre que je t'aimais.**_

_**Naruto**__**: ...**_

Heu c'est une déclaration ou j'hallucine? Qu'est ce que je fais? Nan il doit se foutre de ma gueule, après tout sa peut être drôle pour certains...

_**Naruto**__**: ...**_

_**Sasuke**__**: Naruto pourquoi tu dis rien?**_

_**Naruto**__**: [Soupire] C'est bon tu peux partir.**_

_**Sasuke**__**: Quoi?**_

_**Naruto**__**: T'as pas compris? Attends je vais faire simple... Adieu!**_

_**Sasuke**__**: Attends là, c'est quoi cette réaction de merde? Je ne te comprends pas là!**_

_**Naruto**__**: Arrête je n'aime pas qu'on se foute de ma gueule, laisse moi tranquille!**_

N'en pouvant plus de son comportement, Sasuke se jeta sur Naruto, l'allongeant sur le lit. Naruto essaya de se débattre mais, la poigne de Sasuke était trop forte. Cette situation paniquait le blond, en effet, avoir Sasuke à cheval sur lui était très gênant pour lui. Surtout que si le ténébreux continuait comme ça, il se pourrait qu'il ne réponde plus de rien. Et, c'est par un moment d'inattention de la part de Naruto, que le brun en profita pour l'embrasser durement, insérant directement sa langue.

_**Naruto**__**: Ar... Arrête!**_

_**Sasuke**__**: Non, trop tard pour réagir.**_

Sasuke reprit alors les lèvres de Naruto qui résistait toujours, bien qu'il se faisait violence pour ne pas y répondre. Mais c'était sans compter sur Sasuke, car le brun décida qu'il était temps de devenir sérieux et le blond ne pourra y réchapper!

Il passa donc ses mains sous le T-shirt du blond, le caressant lentement du bout des doigts insistant sur les hanches, puis remontant doucement, effleurant délicatement les tétons. A ce contact, Naruto ne pu réprimer un gémissement qui ravit le brun et qui continua sur sa lancée. Il toucha, pinça, caressa le téton du blond. Naruto ne se débattait plus, les mains de Sasuke étaient si électrisantes qu'il ne pouvait penser qu'à une seule chose: le contact si chaud des mains du brun sur son corps. Et surtout, il ne voulait qu'une chose: qu'il fasse la même chose à son autre téton.

Pendant qu'il appliquait sa torture, Sasuke regardait les réactions du blond. Il remarqua la soudaine docilité de son ami et trouvait amusant de voir Naruto retenir ses gémissements. Le brun trouvait cela sexy et provoquant à la fois.

Sasuke arrêta son traitement, ce qui provoqua chez le blond du mécontentement. Le brun se mit à sucer les lèvres de Naruto, mais celui-ci, lui attrapa le visage et l'embrassa avec ferveur et passion. Le baiser fut long et savoureux, tout deux répondant à leurs désirs et leurs sentiments. Le baiser prit fin, le brun s'attaqua directement au cou de son compagnon, il huma son odeur, y déposa de simple baisers. Puis y passa la langue, pour ensuite lui sucer goulument la peau. Naruto avait fermé les yeux afin, de mieux apprécier, ses mains enfouies dans la chevelure de son amant et poussait de petits cris, excitant encore plus Sasuke. Le brun se mit à lui mordiller le cou, pour mieux reprendre ses suçages incessants. Après quelques minutes, il se décida à retirer le T-shirt de sa victime et commença à goûter le torse du blond à la saveur sucrée. De caresses innocentes, il passa aux tétons point faible de toutes personnes. Et cette fois-ci, il laissa ses mains se balader plus bas, tandis qu'il suçait, léchait, mordillait, embrassait, taquinait les tétons du blonds gémissant à ces contacts différents les uns des autres mais, si agréables. La torture de Sasuke ne s'effectuait pas que sur les tétons mais, aussi sur la partie intime du blond, la caressant à travers les vêtements. Naruto avait les joues rouges, le regard brumeux et ne retenait plus à présent ses cris. Les bienfaits de Sasuke, le rendaient incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, mise à part d'apprécier. Tandis qu'il continuait plus haut, plus bas il déboutonna le jeans du blond, passa sa main sous le boxer et fit des vas-et-viens, plus ou moins lents, torturant encore plus Naruto.

Au bout d'un moment, il stoppa tout pour déshabiller le blond et une chose l'étonna, Naruto participa et se mit à le dévêtir. Une fois nus tout les deux, Sasuke embrassa passionnément le blond et le fit se rallonger. Cette fois-ci, il ne se fit pas prier, il prit en bouche le sexe tendu de Naruto. Goûtant au fruit défendu pendant tant d'années, il fit des vas-et-viens, joua avec l'extrémité et le reprit en bouche.

_**Naruto**__**: Sa... Sasuke.**_

_**Sasuke**__**: ...**_

Naruto tenta de prévenir le brun qu'il allait bientôt jouir pour qu'il se retire. Mais, pour Sasuke, il en était hors de question, après avoir tant attendu, tant voulu le violer, tant voulu le goûter, il n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Il voulait tout de lui, que ce soit son cœur, son corps, sa semence, ses pensées, il voulait ABSOLUMENT TOUT! Et c'est quelques secondes plus tard, que le blond éjacula dans la bouche de Sasuke qui l'avala. Le brun se redressa et alla embrasser encore une fois Naruto, partageant ainsi le reste de sperme qui lui restait sur la langue.

Ce simple baiser plus l'érection de Sasuke frottée contre son sexe, Naruto ne pouvait que répondre à l'appel et une nouvelle érection vit le jour.

Sasuke se redressa un peu et regarda Naruto dont les yeux bleus étaient remplis de désirs.

_**Sasuke**__**: Naruto si tu ne veux pas continuer, je comprendrais.**_

_**Naruto**__**: Nan continue!**_

_**Sasuke**__**: De toute façon même si tu étais contre, tu n'aurais pas eu le choix.**_

_**Naruto**__**: Alors pourquoi demander?**_

_**Sasuke**__**: Pour savoir si tu avais envie de moi.**_

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, Sasuke se tourna vers sa veste et en sortit un tube de lubrifiant.

_**Sasuke**__**: Ne t'inquiète pas je vais essayer de ne pas te faire mal.**_

Le brun écarta les jambes de Naruto et lui lubrifia l'orifice, puis il lubrifia ses propres doigts et il en inséra d'abord un en Naruto. Il fit des mouvements de vas-et-viens. Quand Naruto ne fut plus gêné par cette présence, il en inséra un deuxième et continua ses mouvements, puis un troisième s'ajouta. Au bout d'un moment, voyant que le blond ne grimaçait plus, il retira ses doigts, pour lui présenter son sexe. Il le lubrifia et entra doucement en Naruto qui cria de douleur, en effet c'était bien plus gros que de simples doigts qui s'enfonçait. Quand il eu réussit à le pénétrer, il attendit que Naruto se détende et s'adapte à cette présence imposante. Ils s'embrassèrent, se caressèrent, jusqu'au moment au le blond donna le feu vert à Sasuke. Au début, les mouvements se firent lents et désordonnés, mais après quelques instants, ils firent ordonnés mais toujours lents. Sasuke voulait aller plus vite mais la peur de faire mal au blond était présente, jusqu'à ce que...

_**Naruto**__**: Hummm, Sas'ke plus vite...**_

Sasuke obéit avec plaisirs et gémit avec Naruto.

_**Naruto**__**: Hannn Sas... Ahhh plus fort!**_

Chose qui ravit encore une fois le ténébreux et qui s'exécuta.

_**Naruto**__**: Ah aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh encore!**_

_**Sasuke**__**: Ahhhhh Narutooooooooo.**_

Leur entente était parfaite, ce que Sasuke voulait intérieurement, Naruto l'exprimait tout haut. Dix minutes plus tard, les deux amants atteignirent la limite et jouissèrent ensemble dans un dernier effort, à la fois puissant et délicieux. Sasuke se laissa tomber sur le côté, afin de reprendre son souffle, Naruto faisant de même. Et, il attrapa la main de Sasuke et la serrant fort dans la sienne, comme pour lui dire de ne jamais partir.

_**Sasuke**__**: Tout à l'heure tu voulais que je parte et maintenant c'est le contraire, faudrait savoir ce que tu veux!**_

_**Naruto**__**: C'est toi que je veux. Je t'aime.**_

Sasuke sourit et s'approcha de l'oreille de Naruto et lui chuchota "je t'aime aussi imbécile". Il lui souffla ces mots car, il voulait que seul Naruto les entende car, ils étaient que pour lui et rien qu'à lui.

_**Naruto**__**: Sasuke?**_

_**Sasuke**__**: Oui?**_

_**Naruto**__**: Comment ça se fait que tu te balade avec du lubrifiant?**_

_**Sasuke**__**: J'ai toujours eu un tube sur moi, je me suis toujours retenu de te violer, mais un jour j'me suis dis que si jamais sa arriverait, ba valait mieux être équipé!**_

_**Naruto**__**: Moi j'y ai jamais pensé, pourtant combien de fois j'ai voulu te sauter dessus! Me faire prendre violement ne me faisait absolument pas peur!**_

_**Sasuke**__**: En tout cas, maintenant tu ne me quitte plus, on a perdus trop de temps, c'est la raison pour laquelle tu vas habiter chez moi.**_

_**Naruto**__**: Heu Sasuke, t'as pas oublié que j'avais un chat j'espère! Parce que, je sais que tu ne les aimes pas.**_

_**Sasuke**__**: A vrai dire, je les aime bien! Je les aimais pas parce que tu avais l'air de les aimer plus que moi c'est tout!**_

_**Naruto**__**: Ah ok, en clair c'était des crises de jalousie que tu me faisais! C'est mignon!**_

_**Sasuke**__**: Ah tais-toi et dors!**_

Quelques mois plus tard, j'avais déménagé chez Sasuke qui m'avait offert à noël le chien que voulais tant et qui se nommait Milkshake! Et aujourd'hui est un grand jour, puisque nous somme au mois de mars et qui dit mois de mars dit white day. Et pour ce jour, je suis impatient de donner son cadeau à Sas'ke. Le soir même, Sasuke rentra, je fis à manger et tout, et tout. A la fin de notre repas, je lui mis une boite devant le nez, il l'ouvra et...

_**Sasuke**__**: Ca alors!**_

_**Naruto**__**: Quoi? Tu n'aimes pas?**_

_**Sasuke**__**: Nan, ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que...**_

Il sortit une boite de son jean et me la donna, en l'ouvrant je m'aperçus qu'on avait acheté la même bague et eu la même idée. Un anneau un or blanc tout simple mais, à l'intérieur gravé en or (jaune) notre prénom. Sur celle de Sasuke était inscris mon prénom et sur la mien son prénom!

Et comme merci, nous nous sommes donnés l'un a l'autre avec passion et désirs!

Owari.


End file.
